


Rewrite The Stars

by Magweirdo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Kinda, M/M, Musicals, Period-Typical Homophobia, The Greatest Showman Inspired, X-Men AU - Freeform, cherik au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magweirdo/pseuds/Magweirdo
Summary: Charles wants to rewrite the stars and imagines a time when homosexuality won't be a crime.Erik think's he's naive to believe such things.So Charles convinces him otherwise.(Basically a The Greatest Showman Cherik AU where Charles is Phillip Carlyle and Erik is Anne Wheeler)





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman

Damn it all. 

 

Damn the raging crowds chanting outside the building every single night in protest against Howlett's circus. A place that finally gave Mutants, so called freaks, a home. A sense of belonging.

 

But most of all, Damn Charles Xavier, for his blind optimism, damn him for believing they could be with one another despite the risk of imprisonment.

 

Erik finally had someplace he belonged, a home. He belonged swinging from a metal aerial hoop seventy feet in the air. Sounded by people like him, people shamed for being freaks, people who came from nothing, and yet became something magical. 

 

He didn't need posh Charles Xavier who grew up with everything he could ever need, but somehow managed to fall in love with a poor Jewish male who came from nothing. Erik convinced himself he didn't,

 

but by god did he want him. But Charles didn't need to know that, even if he is a Telepath. He knew better than to snoop around in Erik's mind. Which was why it was such a surprise when he heard the familiar, accented voice within his own mind as Erik fiddled with ropes to lower down the metal Aerial hoop. He needed something to distract him from the aching in his chest. It was merely hours ago that Erik had stormed away from Charles after the man had reached out and held Erik's hand in his own. What had he been thinking? _Anyone_ could have seen them, and both of their carriers would be over.

 

_'Please, my friend, i just wish to speak.'_

 

"Get out of my head." Erik hissed harsher then he should have, not sure if he'd spoken aloud or within his own mind, or perhaps both. Which ever it was, worked, because seconds later the presence faded from his mind.

 

The half hearted victory, however, was short lived, as just moments later Charles stepped out from the shadows, holding his top hat over his chest in an apologetic gesture.

 

"I know my actions were uncalled for, i carelessly put both of us at risk. But please.. Were alone now. Please don't push me away."

 

"You're begging." Erik lowly grumbled in response as he didn't bother looking over pale skinned and blue eyed male. "I won't push you away, but I won't embrace you either. You _Know_ I can't, _We_ can't. Why can't you just.. Accept that?" Erik found himself questioning, his German accented voice becoming involuntarily less harsh. He was tired, tired of fighting his sinful feelings. Tired of the way Charles, with just a look, could bring all his walls crashing down.

Why must the law be so cruel?

 

With slow,tentative steps, Charles walked over to Erik after placing his top hat down. 

 

"Because accepting that.. Would be accepting defeat. I believe one day, the world will change. It'll accept _us_ , our love. The law can't stop us from loving, it can try, but it won't succeed."

 

Erik forced himself to scoff, "You're naive, Xavier."

 

"No, I'm just hopeful.." Charles spoke as he stopped right in front of Erik, and when Erik turned to walk away, those soft, pale fingers wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around Erik's waist despite their height differences, "You could use a little hope as well, Erik."

 

Erik prayed they were alone, because he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Especially not with the way Charles' eyes shone with warmth as his lips moved, soft words leaving them in a beautiful tone.

 

 **_"You know I want you, It's not a secret I try to hide._ **  
**_I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied._ **  
**_You claim it's not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away_ **  
**_And out of reach from me._ **

  
**_But you're here in my heart_ **  
**_So who can stop me if I decide_ **  
**_That you're my destiny?_ **

**_What if we rewrite the stars?_ **   
**Say you were made to be mine.**   
**Nothing could keep us apart.**   
**You'd be the one I was meant to find.**

**_It's up to you,_ **   
**And it's up to me.**   
**No one can say what we get to be.**

**_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_**  
 **Maybe the world could be ours,**  
 **Tonight.** "

 

It took Erik a moment, but he regained himself and pulled away. Charles' hope didn't change anything. Reaching out for the metal hoop with his powers, he brought it down, and the second his fingers wrapped around it, he was whisked into the air, leaving Charles on the ground bellow as he easily held onto the hoop with his strength. The air seemed clearer higher up, crisper. It gave Erik the strength he needed to look down at Charles as he spin in the air, parting his lips to show Charles reality.

 

_**"You think it's easy,** _

_**You think I don't want to run to you.** _  
_**But there are mountains,** _  
_**And there are doors that we can't walk through.** _

  
_**I know you're wondering why,** _  
_**Because we're able to be just you and me,** _  
_**Within these walls.** _  
_**But when we go outside,** _  
_**You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all..** _  
  
_**No one can rewrite the stars,** _  
_**How can you say you'll be mine?** _  
_**Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find.** _  
_**It's not up to you,** _  
_**It's not up to me,** _  
_**When everyone tells us what we can be."** _

 

As Erik swung closer to the ground, something unexpected happened. 

 

Charles jumped up, with his arm extended, and wrapped his fingers around the hoop right before it was whisked back into the air. Charles had no experience doing anything like this. There was no net down below was they swung fifty feet in the air. Yet Charles held onto the hoop with one hand, whilst the other wrapped around Erik's waist. Erik couldn't help but smile.

Maybe hope was stronger than he had thought.

 

**_"How can we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Say that the world can be ours?_ **  
**_Tonight."_ **

 

Erik found himself and Charles moving in perfect synch up in the air, even as they gained momentum. It wasn't long until their voices joined in synch with one another as well.

 

 **_""All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you._ **  
**_So just give me all of you.""_ **

 

But Erik still had doubt embedded in his soul **_"It feels impossible."_**

 

Charles didn't, and his smile only grew, ** _"It's not impossible."_**

 

**_"Is it impossible?"_ **

 

Erik's soul finally softened, and with matching smiles on both of their lips, their voices mended together, just as their hearts did.

 

**_""Say that it's possible._ **

 

 **_How do we rewrite the stars?_ **  
**_Say you were made to be mine?_ **  
**_Nothing can keep us apart, Cause you are the one I was meant to find._ **

  
**_It's up to you,_ **  
**_And it's up to me._ **  
**_No one can say what we get to be!_ **

  
**_Why don't we rewrite the stars?_ **

**_Changing the world to be ours.""_ **

 

Their eyes were glued on one another as the hoop slowed and lowered towards the ground. The moment their feet touched the ground, so did their lips.

 

They would rewrite the stars. It was a promise, sealed by a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sorta written on a whim so apologies if it isn't written very well. I did my best without making big edits.
> 
> Kudo's and comments are always appreciated! Thank you so very much for reading my loves <3


End file.
